habbofandomcom-20200223-history
HabboWiki:Frequently Asked Questions
Below is a list of frequently asked questions (FAQs) about Habbo Wiki or wikias in general. Not all questions can be included here, so feel free to ask any additional questions on the article's talk page. General FAQs What is a wiki? A wiki is a website that anyone can edit. To let yourself and others enjoy this site to the fullest, please research the facts before posting anything on one. Most wikis are open to the general public without the need to register any user account, as is the case for this wiki. For more information on wikis, check out Wikipedia's wiki article. A wiki? For Habbo? Yeah! Everything on this site (or wiki) is all related to Habbo. We've got information about furni, updates competitions, the 2010 merges, and much more! Can't I just use Wikipedia's article about Habbo? While Wikipedia does have an article about Habbo, it is very limited to what they can add. Here at Habbo Wiki, basically anything goes! Also, the article on Wikipedia is designed so readers can learn about the game, while this wiki is more for players. Think of this as an unofficial fansite for Habbo. Can I make articles about my player? You are not allowed to make articles about players. This is because these articles are often targets for vandalism and flame wars (e.g. "this player sucks!"). Also, players may not be aware that there is an article about them on a site that anyone can edit, causing them to be concerned about that people are writing about them. It also isn't fair that "famous" players get articles rather than "regular" players. You are, however, allowed to use the template on your to show off your character. You are also allowed to add information about your character on your user page. Basically you can talk about your character on user and talk pages, not articles. How do I edit? is a good place to start. If you still need help, ask an admin, an experienced user, or post on the forums. What is Wikia? Wikia are wiki communities creating free content with MediaWiki software. These wikis are hosted for free by Wikia, Inc., the company which runs the project. Anyone is free to start a new Wikia wiki in accordance with the creation policy and terms of use. Wikia was founded by Angela Beesley and Jimmy Wales, originally under the name "Wikicities", in October 2004. It celebrated its first birthday on 2 November, 2005. Wikicities relaunched as "Wikia" in March 2006. What do the different coloured links mean? * Blue links are internal links. They link to other pages on the wiki. * Purple links are visited links. If you have visited a page before, the link will become purple. * Red links are pages that have not been created. You can help Habbo Wiki by creating these pages and adding content. * Light blue links are external links. They link to other websites outside of the wiki. In some cases, if a link links to Wikipedia, it may become blue instead of light blue, such as here. What is the site name? Habbo Wiki or Habbo Wikia? The official name of the site is Habbo Wiki. When it was founded, it was previously known as Habbopedia, but the name has been recently changed to a more suitable one: Habbo Wiki. It is also incorrect to call the site Habbo Wikia. What are admins and bureaucrats? Administrators (admins or sysops) are editors with access to extra tools. These tools are mainly used for maintenence and combatting vandalism. Bureaucrats are basically administrators with the ability to make other users administrators and/or bureaucrats, as well as the rollback group. They can also remove other users' adminship. Please note that bureaucrats cannot have their status removed by anyone other than Wikia, Inc. staff. More information about admins and bureaucrats can be found at HabboWiki:Administrators. Who are the wiki's administrators? A list of all current administrators and bureaucrats can be found at HabboWiki:Administrators. How can I become an admin? Unlike most other large wikis, Habbo Wiki uses an application system instead of a nomination system for users wanting adminship. Information about the application process can be found at HabboWiki:Requests for adminship. Please note that as of July 7, 2010, applications for adminship are currently closed, and any applications will not be read. How can I report vandalism? Vandalism is not tolerated here at Habbo Wiki. To report vandalism, see HabboWiki:Report Vandalism. Category:Habbo Wiki